


Captian Falcon, Luigi and Shulk: XenoBong Chronicles

by juicydhugger



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Wario Land (Video Games), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bongs, Bukkake, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Character Death, Cocaine, Drug Use, Gay, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Suicide, Taco Bell, Tacos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: The smashers fnid themselves in a new predicement as Shulk discovers a new way to feel it. Captain Falcon and Luigi went some too, so they waall have sex with each oter. What happens next?
Relationships: captain falcon/luigi/shulk
Kudos: 1





	Captian Falcon, Luigi and Shulk: XenoBong Chronicles

Oneday in Smash Twon, Captain Faclon went out to get some ceoffe with his freidne Lugigi. they weere having some sexy mochaa when all of a sunden, Shulk walked into the cofvefe shop holding a bong.

"Nice bnog," Captain fAlcon said.

"Thanks," Shulk said, "Ist my legendray Monado Bong. It heelps me see the future."

"Wow" Luigi said. "Doo you wantt oto get high, Captqin?"

"Hyes!" Capttain Falcon replied as he did a pevlic thrust like he was fuking an invisble man's anus.

They went to a nerbay hotel and rented out t a room to have sex and get high in . Shluk took his clothes off, reveling his delicicious fuckable bodi, while Falcon showed his ripped toned body. Shulk had a fortene inch penis, while Falcon's was twenty inhes. Luigi starred at the two big diks and droled all over the flor like he was a fauset in a hotell room.

"Thes are sowme nice penisees," Luigi gawked.

He grabbed both swords and started strooeking them off, Shulk and Captain Falco moaned. Shuk reched for his bong and took a hit, getting highh as his penis was engulfed bye the plumber. Luig was an exsellent cock sucker.

"I'm really feeling it!" Shulk exclamed.

"I'm abot to Falcon Nut!" Falcon screamed!

Both men soon cum all offer Lugei's face, covering him with their stickey man juicses. Luigii looked like a rat stuck in a glazeed donut storm, with it's fur all coverd in sticky sugary fluid. However, the men's cum with salty not sugary. That wood be wierd.

"That's was a nice succ, Luigie," Shulkd said. "You guys want to get highger?"

"Of cours!" Falcomn answered.

All theer men took hits from Shul;ks bongg, getting as ghigh as humanly posssible. Suddenly, Falcon got an idea,

"Let's smoke this, too!" Falcon said as he pulled ot some crack cocane. He snorted the entire thing into his nose and got amazngly high. "Lets get some FUCKING taco Bell!"

They went outsode and drove to the Taco Bell near by. Falcno drove like a madman with a smelley shit in his pants. In the drivee thrugh, Falcon order seventtten million tacos.

"GIVE ME THE FUKKIN TACKOS!" Falcon said.

They get ther tacos and drove off. Duriig the drive, they see Wario crossing the stret. Falcon wanted to say hi, and put on the gass. However, he drove to facst and ran oovr Wario, killing him. Falcon, realzing waht he done, cried as he pulled out a gun and blew his brains out.


End file.
